Red Hearts
by Mi16
Summary: Jane wants something from Lisbon and is willing to do anything she wants to see his wish a reality. Jisbon


My first story here at Fan Fiction. I am not a English native speaker so excuse my mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show "The Mentalist" or its characters.

**Red Hearts**

"Pleaaasse Lisbon."

"Hush! No!"

"Common. I know that you want it. It will be fun."

"I already said no to you. Didn't I?"

"There is always time to change your mind…"

"Forget it Jane."

"I can do anything you want if you do this for me. Name it."

"Really? Anything?"

"Yes. Say what you want and I will do it."

"But I have to do this thing for you first, right?"

"Yes my dear."

"Don't you dear me"

"Ok my darling."

'I am going to kill you someday.'

"No, you are not. You are very fond of me."

"Patrick Jane! Leave my mind alone."

"Ok. Ok. So what do you want?"

"Ok. I will do what you want but only if you do what I want first."

"That was not the planned."

"Ok. See u Jane" Lisbon starts to leave her office.

"No. Dammit women. Say what you want."

"Ok." Becoming a bit red. "I want you to kiss me. And Jane… a real kiss."

"What? You can't ask people to give you a real kiss…" said Jane stunned.

"Your choice Jane."

"… because you can only give a real kiss if you are in love with that person."

Starting to leave again Lisbon though 'That was brilliant. Asking one thing that Jane would never do.' But she felt kind of sad. She asked that knowing that he wouldn't kiss her but she hoped that she was wrong.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"Home. Good night Jane."

Lisbon left in the office a very quiet Patrick Jane who let himself rest in their couch.

**Two hours later**

Lisbon had just finished dressing herself after a relaxing bath when she heard the bell.

'What a hell? It's almost 11pm. God… tell me that my neighbor didn't lost her cat again.' She though while reaching the door.

"Hello." Said a smiley Jane after she opened the door.

"What are you doing here Jane?"

"Well since you left me alone in the office this afternoon I didn't have the chance to give you what you wanted."

"But you said…"

Lisbon was stopped by gentle lips on hers. The door behind them was closed in silence and they opened their mouths to welcome the other. Their kiss was tender and sweet but neither of them hid their feelings for each other. Feelings that were there for a long time now.

They took their time to explorer the other mouth while arms keep the other close and then with the same gentleness Jane finished that kiss.

Lisbon was without words. Jane said not four hours before that she couldn't ask people for a real kiss because she could only win one if that person was in love with her. And Jane… Jane just kissed her. They kissed and it was a real kiss without a doubt.

There was silence for a while. They just stood there looking to each other eyes because neither of them wanted to ruin that moment with words.

"All this because of that little thing you want?"

"This stopped to be a change of wishes since you asked me to kiss you Teresa."

"But I don't understand… you said to me…"

"The truth. Real kisses are special and you can't ask people to give them to you. Only someone that loves you can give them to you and only if you love him back you can experience a real kiss."

"But that means..."

They looked at each other and there was no need for words. They had already showed how much they loved the person who was looking to each of them with something more than that.

They shared a new kiss that was as tender as the first and then they went to do what started all that, what she promised Jane.

**Next morning**

Patrick Jane was the last to arrive CBI in the morning after the kiss (or kisses). He was happy as he never thought he would be again. Risgby, Cho and Van Pelt shared looks after Jane greet them with a very warm "Good morning".

Just as he was sitting in his couch, the reason of his happiness entered the room. The morning become even brighter with the presence of the small agent who took the place next to Jane.

As they shared looks, LaRoche entered the bullpen with an angry expression asking "Who painted my office walls with red hearts?".

Jane and Lisbon smiled at each other. The two desires fulfilled.


End file.
